As a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone need receive signals, a slot should be formed in the housing of the mobile terminal for an antenna. Radio Frequency (RF) requires that filler material in the slot be non-conductive material so as to improve radiation performance of the antenna. In general, the slot is filled with plastic such as polyphenylene sulfite (PPS) or polybutylene terephthalate (PBT), while the other part (i.e. substrate) of the housing is generally made from aluminum alloy and has an anodized appearance. However, the plastic in the slot has a color quite different from that of the anodized aluminum alloy of the substrate, which seriously destroys the unity of the housing. Therefore, the antenna and the housing of the current mobile terminal are still to be improved.